Perfect Love
by angelic-innocence00
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto got to chose between two guys...There was one that she always wanted. Then there was the other; the one she would never have considered.(Full summary inside)SS
1. describing the guy

A/n Hello!! This is my second story I have started to write! Hope you enjoy it!!

**Perfect Love**

**Summary:** Sakura doesn't know that her best friend put her on an online matchmaking service, after she described her dream guy. One day she meets Syaoran and instantly hates him. Then Tomoyo hooks her up on a date with Kenichi. He matches all the qualities Sakura wants in a guy. But does she really want Kenichi?

Chapter 1

**Classroom**

Sakura Kinomoto watched the clock, waiting for the bell to go. She had short auburn hair done up in two cute, little pigtails and her beautiful emerald eyes had everyone fascinated. She smiled. 'Only one minute to go till I can get out of this maths class.'

_RING_

"Finally," she sighed

Tomoyo, her best friend, laughed

"Is P.E. the only class you which don't look at the clock?"

"Well duh! You know that Sakura loves P.E. as much as I do!!" An energetic Meiling stated as she walked beside her close friends. Her ruby eyes would always glow when she talked about sport.

" Hoe!! I am not that obsessed about sport as you are!! I am only captain of the cheerleading squad, vice captain of the volleyball team and I am in the athletics and softball team!" She exclaimed humbly. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Sakura, and I'm not in any!!!"

"Hoe!! Gomen nasai Tomoyo!! I didn't know you were so into sports! I'm sure you will still be able to play sports even though you are too late to join a team!!" a dense Sakura replied, hoping she didn't upset her friend.

Tomoyo and Meiling sweat dropped, hearing their naïve friend reply.

(A/n Just to make it clear, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling are all in their last year of high school and are going to graduate in a few weeks. And you can only join a team at the beginning of the year, so obviously Tomoyo would be able to join a sport team since the year is almost over)****

Cafeteria

Chiharu shot up from her chair at the cafeteria and shouted, "Hey guys, over here!!" waving her hands frantically in the air with her two pigtails swinging along. Everyone in the cafeteria had gotten used to her loud voice, most continuing what they were doing, but other still turned and stared.

Naoko, the bookworm of the group, looked up at Chiharu and shook her head.

"Why does she have to be so loud? We always sit at this table to meet them!"

Rika laughed and said, "I have to agree with you, but I like her loudness," Naoko stared at Rika and then pondered.

" B-but…she's so loud!! Well…I guess Chiharu would be Chiharu without her deafening voice."

And with that she went back to reading her book.

"Why don't we sit under the cherry blossom tree?" Tomoyo suggested as they got to Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

"Then you, Chiharu, can be as loud as you want."

**At the cherry blossom tree.**

The six of them settled down in the shade of the tree and started to have their lunch.

They were all chatting happily about their holiday plans. Almost all. Out of Rika's eyes, she saw Tomoyo staring at a blue-haired boy. She giggled to herself, seeing how she caught the girl.

"So Tomoyo, it seems like you're the one caught for once," Tomoyo blushed.

"w-well" the group conversation stopped immediately.

"KAWAII" Rika mocked playfully.

"Tomoyo, who is it????"

"I was just-" She tried to explain.

"I don't believe we finally caught you"

"Look I didn't," The poor girl tried

"Like I really believe your lie Moyo,"

"My gosh! I feel like fainting!! Has Miss Evil, Cunning, Sophisticated Tomoyo fallen for somebody?"

"STOP!!!" The violet haired girl cried

"Moyo, will you please tell us?" a pair of emerald eyes begged her.

"Or at least describe your dream boy?" Ruby eyes popped up right in front of her face.

Grumbling something about friends and peer pressure, she gave in, remembering to give Rika a death glare.

"Ok, you promise not to tell anybody???" Four heads nodded eagerly, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, this guy is nice." After that statement, there was silence.

Finally, Meiling exploded. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN TELL US?!?"

"Well I don't really talk to him, so how would I know?" Looking at her friends' disappointed faces, she gave in.

"He is friends with Yamazaki and has blue hair." She muttered

"I know who that is!! It's Eriol isn't it?" Sakura exclaimed.

"10 points for guessing right." Tomoyo muttered.

"ERIOL? THAT IS SOOO KAWAII!!!!" exclaimed hyper Meiling and Chiharu, jumping up and down.

**On the field. **

Eriol and the rest of his friends gathered together from their soccer game and stared at the group of squealing girls.

Yamazaki was the first one to stop staring.

"It seems like you have a few fans Eriol."

**Back at the cherry blossom tree.  
**

"Please just be quiet!" Tomoyo sighed, exasperated. Suddenly a plan came into her mind to stop the attention she was receiving. She smirked.

"So girls, now you can tell me what you're dream guys are like!!"

Meiling bounced back and sat down and spoke. " Well my dream guy has to be funny, has look good and be able to stand me! That's all."

Naoko stopped reading and said, "My ideal boyfriend has to be loyal and treat me well truthful and love me."

Meiling stared with eyes wide at Naoko. "Wow Naoko! You are very mature."

"Thank you Mei. You are very…. very immature?" she answered looking confused at what she said.

"Yamazaki IS my perfect boyfriend!!" exclaimed Chiharu. In a more secretive tone, she admitted "I actually really like hitting him when he lies."

"My boyfriend is my dream guy," Rika

(A/n Rika has a boyfriend ok? And it is not Tereda sensei)

Now Sakura's turn.

"Well…my perfect boyfriend would be kind, romantic, funny, loyal, not arrogant, not argue with me all the time, and like me for who I am." Sakura described.

"Well what about your perfect boy Tomoyo?"

"Hahahahahha!!! Isn't it obvious? It's Eriol!!" laughed Rika.

Tomoyo went bright red. 'Mouu!! What mean friends I have!!'

Just as the bell rang for last period, Naoko saw Tomoyo with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

What is that sly girl thinking now??? Whatever it is, its not good. Naoko thought as she entered the classroom.

_Angelicinnocence00_

A/n How do you think it was? Please review and tell me!!


	2. meeting the cousin

A/n: Hey! This is the second chapter of perfect love! Enjoy!

**Perfect Love**

**Summary:** Sakura doesn't know that her best friend put her on an online matchmaking service, after she described her dream guy. One day she meets Syaoran and instantly hates him. Then Tomoyo hooks her up on a date with Jamie. He matches all the qualities Sakura wants in a guy. But does she really want Jamie?

**Recap:**

"Hahahahahha! Isn't it obvious? It's Eriol!" laughed Rika.

Tomoyo went bright red. 'Mouu! What mean friends I have!'

Just as the bell rang for last period, Naoko saw Tomoyo with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_What is that sly girl thinking now? Whatever it is, its not good._ Naoko thought as she entered the classroom.

Chapter 2-meeting thecousin

Sonomi had taken a break from a tedious day of work. She had just been to the city, to organize the company's position in one of the most important parties in Japan. It was held to manage Japan's economy. She had to admit that she had been grumpy all day but congratulated herself for not firing anybody. As she walked along the corridor to get back to work she saw Tomoyo, her daughter shoot up the stairs into her bedroom. Never had her baby been this rushed after school. _'I wonder what I so important,'_ she thought.

"Tomoyo? Are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

" Uhhh…nothing's wrong! I just feel excited…about doing homework. Ok? There's nothing to worry about!" Tomoyo shouted from her room.

'Poor girl! There must be something really wrong with her!' her mother laughed as she headed back into her office. She had recently built another office, so she had two workplaces; one at the company and one at home. She figured that this was could let her keep an eye on the household and Tomoyo and at the same time look after the company. It at least gave her a feeling of security for her daughter.

**-In Tomoyo's Bedroom-**

Tomoyo raced up the stairs into her room in record time, turned on her personalized computer. Looking through her busy schedule she decided to perform her payback in the little time that she had. Well it wasn't a payback but she thought it would be fun.

The amethyst eyed girl flopped onto her beautiful, comfy, purple bed, her ebony hair sprayed over her pillow . She sighed recalling today's events, namely at lunch. Indeed she did like Eriol but she was not one to admit it. Speaking of Eriol, she sighed dreamily. Eriol was a person that everybody could liked. He was polite, smart and great at sport. Not only was he was admired by the teachers and the whole grade, but the whole school! Her computer called her, waking her up from her daydream.

"OHOHOHO! For embarrassing girls, I won't let you get away with it! My baby camera and I shall be your nightmare! Hhmmm who should I start with? I'll first start with Sakura-chan, since she is my bestest friend and she is my favorite for filming and dressing up" She cackled evilly.

She literally jumped into her chair and as soon as the webpage came up, she began filling in details of her poor cousin. "Name, Sakura Kinomoto….Age, 17….Location, Tomoeda, Japan, Looking for a guy that is funny, loyal, not arrog-hmmm I think a black haired turquoise eyed guy would be cute…."

"TOMOYO!" her maid, Rumiko called, " It's time for you to go to the fashion rehearsal! "

"Ok! I'll come down in a minute!" The violet haired girl completed the details of Sakura, added a picture of the girl and left for the rehearsal.

**-One week later-**

"Finally! You don't know how excited I am!" Meiling exclaimed jumping up and down with joy.

"We've graduated! After all these years," Rika said with a sigh.

"I'm going to miss this place….a lot." Sakura murmured, staring at the field, her most favorite place in the whole school, where she had spent lunch times and P.E. in.

"We're all going to miss this place. I'm going to miss all the friends and people I met!" Chiharu cried, leaning on her Yamazaki for support. He smiled fondly at the sight of his miserable girlfriend. Just for once in his whole time with her did he not mind her crying.

"We'll all promise we will stay together forever!" They all huddled together holding pinkies with each other.

"How about we go and celebrate our graduation over at my place? You know, like a sleepover. Yeah?" Tomoyo suggested.

"That would be great!" The rest of them answered in a bubbly manner.

"But it would have to be next week because my schedule is all booked till then." Her amethyst eyes portrayed a hint of disappointment as she checked through 'Life' the schedule book she named. She had so many things going on all the time, it was almost like you had to book a time to meet her. But her girlfriends had gotten used to it.

Lots of 'no it's fine' and 'that's ok' were heard.

"Meiling are you alright there?" a concerned Rika asked. Everyone stared worriedly at the Chinese girl, her face hidden by her pigtails. Seeing that girl in deep thought was rare. And catching her in deep thought through sleepover discussions was one chance in a million.

"Uhh …guys, would it be ok if I bring my cousin to the sleepover? He's arriving on that day," Everybody sighed in relief. It was only her cousin in the way.

"Well, that can be sorted! We'll just invite Yamazaki, Eriol and Akira to keep him company ne?" Tomoyo said.

"Great! Then see you guys at Tomoyo's house!" Meiling skipped off happily to her car and left.

**-Sleepover-**

Rumiko (Tomoyo's maid) laid out just enough mattresses for the girls in one corner of Tomoyo's enormous bedroom, which was colored in of several shades of purple and had pictures of fashion designs and designers on the wall. The room next door in which the guys were going to stay in was extremely spacious and had walls, which were painted in blue and green swirls. Curtains were drawn back and four mattresses were laid down, with either blue or green blankets.

First to arrive was the punctual-to-sleepovers girl, Chiharu and her tale-telling boyfriend. Tomoyo shook her head as Chiharu bonked Yamazaki on the head as they walked into her house. They were the cutest couple, always arguing playfully with each other

Naoko arrived bringing a pile of horror movies and books in her duffel bag and a separate little plastic bag for her toiletries. _I wonder where her clothes are_ Tomoyo wondered. "Hey 'moyo, I'm just going to borrow your clothes ok? I couldn't be bothered to bring some." _There! Question answered! _Following Naoko was Eriol bringing an enormous suitcase with him.

"Oh Eriol! Why on earth did you bring so much to the sleepover?" Tomoyo said in between breaths as she helped Eriol drag the load up the stair into the boys' room.

After what seemed like a workout to Tomoyo, she greeted Rika and Akira who entered the house looking very much in love. She smiled at the sight of the two wishing she could have a relationship like that.

Precisely after fifty-two minutes did an angry Sakura decide to turn up. "Sorry everyone I'm late! My brother kept me in." she scowled.

All of them shook their heads, hearing about Touya Kinomoto. He was her brother but he was not exactly brother material. His so-called protecting Sakura was to lock her in the house and threatening anyone who walked by their house. He was the only person they knew that could tick Sakura off.

They all began unpacking their belongings into their rooms and began to descend downstairs to the dining hall for lunch.

**-Lunch-**

Not long after, the beautifully presented gourmet meal had all disappeared. Not one of them would give up on this delicious food. All of them were no longer sitting in the hall with perfect postures. Instead, they were slouching and groaning from amount they ate, yet that did not keep their mouths closed.

"I'm planning to go to Tokyo University and get a degree-"

"I want to travel around the world!"

"I want to work overseas…"

"You mean like in Hollywood?"

"I wasn't thinking of that, but that would be a good idea"

"Did anyone hear me? I STILL want to travel aro-"

_DING DONG_

All of them turned towards the noise. Like immature 5-year-olds, they abruptly raced each other to the door. Sakura was obviously the fastest. She always won in running races, whether it was sprints or long-distance. Excitedly she opened the heavy oak doors, waved her hand furiously and screamed,

"HI MEILING! YOU MISSED THE BEST LUNCH EVER!"

She gradually ceased her waving and flushed as she saw who it was. Laughter could be heard behind her. She looked down and squirmed uncomfortably at her mistake.

**-**

Sonomi laughed merrily at her ashamed niece.

"Sakura! You are so cute, just like your mother Nadeshiko!" Seeing the girl embarrassed, she reassured, "Look honey don't worry about it ok? Everybody makes mistakes." she exclaimed as she walked into the house. "Anyway, have fun all of you! I'll see you at dinner,"

**-**

As they headed towards the garden to relax, the gang, well to be more exact, the three guys teased the poor embarrassed auburn haired girl about her mistake and boy, she didn't like it one bit. Then a plan came into her mind. If she was good enough to convince them all, maybe she'll consider working in Hollywood.

Collapsing onto the ground, Sakura wailed, " WAHHHH! Leave me alone! I thought it was Meiling and her cousin ok? I didn't know. "

She began sobbing her heart out and looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Saku are you okay baby?" Four of her best friends surrounded her comforting the poor girl.

Chiharu glared angrily guilty guys and snapped, "Argh can't you just get over it? That was like five minutes ago…well that's not very long, but still! She just made a mistake! She really sensitive you know! You should apologize."

"Hey Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you so much,"

"It's ok, I'll be fine." She sniffled. _'Hehe. I guess I am a good actor after all…maybe I should go to Hollywood…'  
_

**-Later On-**

For the past hour, they had been watching the movie, 'Honey'. All of them had comfortably settled down after the incident, the boys had gotten over Sakura, the girls no longer on fire because of them and Sakura was no longer upset. Popcorn, drinks and chips had long gone and chip packets, empty drinking cans and bottles has scattered the ground.

"Hey guys, I just need to go and pee ok? I'll be back" Sakura stood up quietly and exited the room.

Just as she closed the bathroom door, the doorbell rang. _'Hopefully this time it is Meiling and her cousin, but someone else can get the door.'_ She turned pink, remembering what had happened previously.

After a few minutes Sakura came out of the toilet. She hummed happily as she made her way back to the living room. AS she passed the front door, she saw figure wandering at the door. "I'll just go and check who that is,'

**-At the door-**

Syaoran Li peeked into the house through the window. He had been waiting for a little while now. His cousin had entered in without him like usual. This house was probably very big because no one heard him or would come to answer the door. (A/n: Let's just say Syaoran is really thick, thick enough to not notice a doorbell -.- )

"Why did Meiling have to go in without me? She's always like this! Never really cared about me when there was something better. How can she neglect ME?" he grumbled.

He paced backwards and forwards in front of the door, then occasionally checking though the window for a sign of a person that would let him enter. Peering thought the window he saw a girl around his age with cute auburn pigtails. He began to knock on the door, making sure she could notice he was outside

"Hello! Can you let me in?"

**-**

Sakura opened the door revealing a chestnut haired boy, looking very relieved. She allowed herself to inspect the boy; after all he was good looking. He had tempting, gorgeous chestnut lock with the most beautiful, captivating amber pools. Sakura also noticed that he ha-

"Thanks for letting me in. I didn't know how long I would have to wait outside," he exclaimed, walking towards the inside of the house. Sakura stared at him suspiciously. _'Do I even know him? Is he one of the Daidouji friends? No he can't be! I would know him if he were.'  
_

**-**

As Syaoran was about to enter the house, the girl blocked him.

"Umm, girl, you're in my way." Suddenly the girl snapped at him.

"Excuse me but who do you think you are! My name is not girl it's Sakura! Don't barge in thinking you own the house! Do I even know you?"

Surprise was clearly evident on his face. He chuckled, "Hey Sakura relax ok? You're one feisty girl. Is it your time of the month?"

Her face could almost be mistaken for a tomato, from anger and humiliation. "You are so rude! How can you just ask me something like that! I've only know you for a minute!"

"One minute and 27 seconds to be exact."

"Who cares about how long-Hey, how long were you standing out here for before I came?"

"Uhhh…about six minutes, why?"

Now it was her turn to be amused. "Why didn't you ring the doorbell instead or is it that you're too stupid to know that they was one!"

"No, I was just waiting for someone to notice how hot I am." Embarrassment was painted on his face yet his comeback showed nothing of it.

She snorted, "Maybe it is because you aren't that you have been waiting here for six minutes,"

Meiling descended down the stairs and headed towards the living room where they were watching a movie. She was slightly angry that they had started the movie without her because they knew she loved it. _Oh well! I've seen it so many times. I wonder what happened to Syaoran. I didn't leave him out for that long, I mean, I just raced a little bit ahead but I didn't hear him come in…hhmmm..hey! sakura's at the door!_ "Hey Sakura! Who are you talking to?"

"I wouldn't call it talk,"

He recognized his cousin's voice almost immediately. Syaoran sighed having enough of this. He was stilling holding his suitcase and he was suffering from jetlag. "Mei, just let me in."

Sakura turned to the boy looking a tad confused. "Huh?"

Trying to see who called her, Meiling poked her head out of the door only to see an annoyed, weary-looking Syaoran. "What have you been doing out there for so long?"

"You know him?" Emerald eyes questioned with curiosity.

Meiling rolled her eyes sighing, "Well duh! Sakura, this is my cousin Syaoran Li."

**To be continued…**

A/n: Yay! Chapter 2 finished I was soooo lazy…I didn't want to write but I got it done! Tell me what you think of it. I hope you liked it!


End file.
